


等待野蛮人

by yuxin_z



Series: 等待野蛮人 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), waiting for the barbarians
Genre: Bad Ending, Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z
Summary: 《等待野蛮人》的AU!帝国上校GG ! / 治安官AD !可能会有一点ooc
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 等待野蛮人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879471





	等待野蛮人

**Author's Note:**

> 看了《等待野蛮人》之后非常震撼，Depp饰演的乔尔上校给我留下了深刻的印象。不知道为什么我感觉从这个角色身上看到了格林德沃的影子，所以有了这篇同人。这是一个长篇，正剧向。  
> 第一次写文，轻喷，不足之处求评论指出，谢谢。

阿不思·邓布利多当治安官已经十年了。这是一个位于帝国边境的小镇，除了黄土的低矮城墙和不多的石砌的房屋，就是无限蔓延的荒漠，远方地平线处是皑皑雪山。他对现状很满意，从未后悔过离开繁华的首都来到蛮荒之地。这里的人很好相处，无论是被征服的野蛮人——游牧民族原住民还是新来的白人，都很少有什么纠纷。这里甚至不需要监狱。温和儒雅的他在这里受人尊敬，生活十分平静惬意。  
所以，当他接到通知，帝国第三军团的一位上校要来边境进行对野蛮人的清扫工作时，他并没有太过于在意。在他看来，这些“野蛮人”和他们没有什么区别。只要接待好前来的格林德沃上校就可以了。  
阿不思对格林德沃并不了解，甚至都不知道他的全名。只听说他和自己年纪差不多，从同一个军校毕业。他毕业后留校当了一段时间教授，在十年前放弃了更高的职位，来到边境当治安官。而格林德沃开始是做间谍，早年也和“野蛮人”打过交道。后来凭着强大的能力和铁血的手段逐步升上了如今的高位。想到传闻中格林德沃暴虐的个性，阿不思不禁有些担心接下来的这段时间。  
虽然觉得帝国政府过于紧张了，但他还是不敢怠慢，早早的开始准备接待工作。此刻，他正站在窗前，看向远处腾起的沙尘。那是格林德沃上校的马车。  
烟尘离得很远，他又回到桌前，继续研究原住民使用的，刻了各种符号的薄木片。生活了十年，他也略通当地游牧民族的语音文字。而这些木片，如今只有远离小镇荒漠深处的居住者还在使用。小镇附近甚至有的年轻牧民不会说本民族的语言，似乎总有一天，他们会被白皮肤的殖民者彻底同化。


End file.
